


夹心夹心糖

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn





	夹心夹心糖

夹心夹心糖  
*这个合集中除了信息素是一样的，其他的每一篇都不一样  
*现实背景

同时养一只猫和一只狗是什么样的体验，权顺荣不知道，只觉得他面前的这两个男人格外幼稚，但是这种幼稚又是常态，被惹怒了，凶巴巴的猫卷着尾巴亮出尖牙，金珉奎还在那边不知好歹地开玩笑，当然，也可能是知道但是还是故意惹他这个哥哥生气：“哥，生气了吗？”

“哥”

“圆佑哥”

“哥，为什么不理我？”

“哥果然生气了吧”

“哥，总是生气可不行哦……”

虽然全圆佑心里已经重复了一百次“金珉奎你给我闭嘴”，表现在脸上却也只是冷冷的一瞥，“嘿嘿，哥不要生气啦……”，金珉奎脸上堆满笑容，权顺荣看得好笑，全圆佑转过头盯他们两个：“我为什么要生气？”

可是一看就是生气了，明明就是生气了，听了金珉奎又一句“哥就是生气了”，总觉得现在的全圆佑比刚才更可怕了点，权顺荣靠在枕头上加入战局，拉过一个alpha：“珉奎啊，赶快过来”

“哥……”，像跟主人撒娇的大狗狗，金珉奎就差没在权顺荣颈窝蹭蹭：“圆佑哥好可怕”，手臂环住omega的腰抱紧紧，权顺荣又笑眯眯：“圆佑怎么了？为什么要生气呀？”

“我说了我没生气”，好臭的一张脸，闹别扭的原因大概是最近权顺荣关爱那个alpha有点更多到过多，全圆佑当然讲不出口，但是也掩饰不住，今天在后台狠狠拽了权顺荣过去讲话，皮肤都捏红了，回宿舍了还板着脸孔不肯罢休，进到房间里权顺荣盯着他看：“你在干什么啊……”，“我干什么了？”，大概是那时候就开始发脾气了，金珉奎不知道什么时候倚在门口，来了还要火上浇油：“你这样，哥哥手会痛的”

“这件事跟你有关系吗？”

“怎么跟我没关系？”，针尖对麦芒，争强好胜的两个alpha在什么问题上都不肯相让：“那你说说跟你有什么关系？”

“哥果然还是生气了嘛”，金珉奎看着这个alpha哥哥忍不住笑，虽然说生气的样子也好看，但是蹙起的眉撇下的嘴都让他自己感觉到点胜利的快意。

“我生气和你有什么关系？”，终于上钩的alpha怒气腾腾，“顺荣哥手痛的话我会心疼……”，这理由无懈可击，但却更加一层炫耀意味，权顺荣靠在床上很是无语：“你们好幼稚……”

“所有很有关系”，给这场斗争一锤定音：“哥干嘛那么用力啊”，另一个alpha软绵绵的控诉搞的全圆佑开始愧疚，但是又拉不下脸道歉，眉头皱起的区间，金珉奎又蹭得更贴近一点：‘哥不知道hoshi哥喜欢轻轻的那种牵手嘛……十指扣着十指的那种，要我给你示范吗？”

“顺荣哥怕痛呢，又很粘人的……”

“这些并不用你讲……”

权顺荣真的好无语，妆都没卸干净，就得先围观一场毫无意义的吵架：“你们两个有完没完？”

“是这样的哦，圆佑哥知道了吗？”，把哥哥的手抓起来，金珉奎的笑容好像特别幸福，忽略掉omega的话，权顺荣觉得无奈，看全圆佑已经锁了门，也就知道大概要发生什么，只能往后靠了靠，朝另一名alpha慵懒地伸出另一只手：“圆佑啊，过来”

/  
“要练习一下吗？”，上面还有被捏痛了的红痕，全圆佑看着咬着嘴唇，沉着脸去握，“对不起……”，还轻轻揉了下。

权顺荣只觉得蛮可爱的，金珉奎还没忘记自己的立场：“哥现在才知道自己错了吗？”，又想挑起战争，权顺荣用脚轻轻踹了一把大型犬，然后就被抓住脚腕，开始新一轮的撒娇攻击：“我这不是心疼哥哥嘛……”

“妆没卸……”  
“没事，就亲一下也不会中毒的”，大型犬凑过来张开嘴巴，“就是亲一下吗”，权顺荣想翻白眼，柔软的热乎乎的一枚就落在下唇：“哥哥好漂亮……”，常规夸完，omega被拽进金珉奎怀里，旁若无人地继续调情：“哥的声音为什么越来越好听了？”

“想听哥哥用这种声音叫老公……”

“圆佑哥知道hoshi哥什么时候的声音最好听吗？”

明知道是挑衅却也想知道，凶巴巴的猫装作毫不在意地轻声问：“什么时候”

“哥一会就知道了…嗯…”，那边两个人已经亲起来，全圆佑去掰omega的脸：“给我也亲一下”

只是反应迟疑了，被冷落的alpha就又皱起眉头：“他可以我不行吗……”，好好好给你亲，权顺荣不情不愿地凑过去，被alpha抓住下巴还不小心磕到牙齿：“痛……”

“哥怎么连接吻都不会，要我先教教哥嘛？”，不等回答，金珉奎就吻住了全圆佑的嘴唇，舌头撬开牙齿，在柔软的湿热里扫荡一番，没等尽兴就被推开：“唔…我知道了、你不要再亲了…”

“哥总是半途而废…现在哥要试试看吗？”，全圆佑瞪了他一眼，只是转过头去亲权顺荣，先小心翼翼贴上去，慢慢地用舌头去舔刚才被咬到的地方，权顺荣觉得全圆佑今天好奇怪，是猫咪吗？这个alpha亲到一半还要偷看omega的表情再继续。金珉奎从后面抱过来，贴着后颈轻轻舔，权顺荣觉得自己莫名其妙又要被搞了，这两个人好讨厌，总是让他好累，“不要、不要亲脖子，明天还有舞台……”，“不会留下印子的”，金珉奎很有把握。

“那这里可以吗？”，全圆佑去捏他的乳尖，“不要问了……”，v领衬衫已经被脱掉一半，挂在身上，露出小巧的锁骨跟肩膀，“哥好漂亮”，金珉奎又忍不住在夸奖，信息素是巧克力的alpha沿着后背的线条吻下来，把皮肤都弄得湿漉漉的，前面乳头被含在全圆佑嘴里，权顺荣有点不耐烦：“你们快点”

“那要谁先呢？”，金珉奎撑起身体，伏在omega上面去吻额头，权顺荣又想翻白眼了，每次都要问这种问题，对面那个alpha盯着他可怜巴巴的，权顺荣本来想安抚他一下，又被金珉奎夺去注意力，“哥先自己弄一下吧，不然给圆佑哥又要弄痛你了。”

“我不是故意的……”，全圆佑自己还要嘟嘟囔囔，权顺荣咬着下嘴唇，在两个alpha面前把腿张开，脸上已经有点泛红。“哥怎么这么会叫？自己弄一下就娇喘成这样”，金珉奎从后面抱着他，贴在耳朵旁边，说话也说的痒痒的，全圆佑像是表情反应装置还没开启，愣愣的盯着眼前的omega，突然开口说：“要我帮你吗？”，“不用了…”，权顺荣特别无语，可这个alpha不死心，分开他的腿就把两根指头插了进去。

“说了不用了…呜呜……”，权顺荣好难受，又一下被弄痛了，开始小声的哭，金珉奎心疼地低下头去舔哥哥鬓角的汗迹：“哥，都跟你说了，动作轻一点，又弄痛顺荣哥了”，然后才转过去撒娇：“哥，今天我可以先进去吗？听着哥你这样叫，我硬的好难受……”，一边说一边挺腰蹭omega的大腿，权顺荣今天有点累，就满口答应。全圆佑很不满意：“为什么都不问我？”，手指加快速度，指尖黏黏腻腻的都是水声，“不要手指……”，omega不开心了，全圆佑只能捧着脸亲亲，亲的到处都是口水。权顺荣用脚去勾金珉奎，说着已经可以了，让前面的那个alpha气得又想咬嘴唇，不过这时候是omega真的生气了，闭着眼睛骂了一句：“你等等”，全圆佑好难受，像小孩子一样愣愣的憋出一句我不想等，引得金珉奎忍不住笑出声音。

金珉奎一边亲着omega一边从后面进去，全圆佑在旁边看着，又生起气来，“哥知道顺荣哥什么时候声音最好听了吗？”，这话只能让另一个alpha更加怒气腾腾，比刚才的样子还要再恐怖一点。权顺荣沉浸于与另一个alpha的交合，哼哼唧唧地回头亲弟弟的脖子，“珉奎、珉奎操得我好舒服…唔……”

“那哥叫一声老公好不好？”，omega乖乖叫老公，全圆佑要气疯了，还有点委屈，听着那边讲说“老公老公…想要更多”，自己的东西不争气地又硬挺几分，“那就给你”，金珉奎已经进入状态，全圆佑只能愣愣的抓着手腕低语：“我也想进去……”

alpha的耐心已经耗尽，没得到回应就抓着头发，把自己的东西塞进omega嘴里，权顺荣不想给他含，但是直接被捅到喉头，眼泪一下子涌出来，眼眶红了一圈，太粗暴了，权顺荣觉得好委屈，今天都这么累了，还要被欺负，双手去推他，全圆佑的怒气这时候早就消除了所有理智，用手压着omega的头抽插，逼得权顺荣只能咬他了，alpha痛的退出去，权顺荣眼泪汪汪的看着：“为什么总是这样？从来都不问我……”，全圆佑心有点慌，低下头软软的去抱，“我、我不是故意的”，弟弟在后面又抱怨起来：“圆佑哥总是这样，顺荣哥会痛的”

omega叹了口气抬头看他：“再这样不跟你做了”，不知道怎么办的alpha像只呆呆傻傻的猫咪，笨笨点点头又摇摇头，“圆佑哥要让顺荣哥舒服才行啊”，这次终于听懂了，他俯下身要要给权胜荣口，而背后那个alpha却在这时候开始动腰，绵绵的娇喘又从omega的齿缝里流出，后面的alpha撞的全圆佑也很难受，还要小心翼翼收着牙齿，不想权顺荣再不开心只好忍着。

“珉奎啊、唔嗯……”，权顺荣转过头去跟金珉奎接吻，又软绵绵的叫起老公，剩下的这个alpha听得心烦意乱，抓住手更卖力的舔，含含糊糊的又发问：“什么时候到我……”

甜蜜的信息素在这个时候已经交缠到让人心烦意乱的程度，权顺荣觉得自己的身体像奶油一样融化了，啪嗒啪嗒的从从指缝掉进巧克力里。他被金珉奎操得意识模糊，迷迷糊糊说了句：“一起进来、没关系的……”

“哥可以吗？”，略带担忧的关心没能转移他的注意力，只是央央叫着不要停，全圆佑硬得好难受：“他说可以了”，从前面抱过去要和金珉奎一起，又想起要绅士，要温柔，于是先凑着去舔了舔omega的穴口，已经够湿够软了，用手指撑开之后插了进去。还是会有点难受，金珉奎赶紧要哄：“等等就不难受了…哥，一会就会舒服了”

“你们动一动……”，omega眼泪汪汪地撒娇，手被刺激的乱拍，金珉奎抓住一边，全圆佑好幼稚，低声说着我也，要分一只手来牵，omega被两个alpha夹在中间，手被抓得紧紧，金珉奎一边往里撞，一边抓着手指湿湿地舔，全圆佑也学得有模有样，两个人把omega弄得湿淋淋的，香甜的味道惹得三个人闭起眼睛，体液毫无章法地发黏发软。

“好喜欢哥”，充满魅惑的低音绕在在三个人耳边。“乖，叫老公”，金珉奎下着命令，“老公…老公！唔…”，全圆佑讲不出来，好半天才靠在肩窝闷出一声，“我、我也喜欢你”，又嫉妒了，年下alpha心里心里觉得好笑的很。

权顺荣迷迷糊糊的去安抚地亲全圆佑：“知道的、都知道的…你们你们动快一点”，全圆佑轻咬一下耳垂：“我不是老公吗？”，原来纠结半天只是纠结这个，“都是都是老公啊……”，被极限张开的穴口撑到没有感觉，汁水淋漓的内里被塞进两个阴茎，适应了一会儿后错开抽插的频率，omega觉得这种灭顶的快感又危险又刺激。

“叫我的名字”，另一个低音温度也更近一点，“唔…圆佑、圆佑也是老公”，“哥哥好贪心，为什么有两个老公？”，年下alpha假装不开心，使劲往里塞了塞就惊出omega的一串尖叫，”还想要更快一点嘛、老公…”，“都是老公好没意思啊”，狗狗的任性也要安抚，权顺荣抓紧他的手：“那你还是哥哥、珉奎哥哥！呜呜…”，听了这话兴奋地胀大一圈，金珉奎对他的omega的身体太过熟稔，用力的去撞敏感的地方，本来就快到极限的快感冲击更大，omega摇摇晃晃哭着去抓前面的alpha。  
“到底谁是老公？”，“圆佑、圆佑是老公”，听了这话全圆佑就心满意足，“老公、用力…给我、给我嘛……”，不满意两个alpha差别太大的温度，omega翘起屁股去迎合，再加一句又一句灌满蜜糖的娇喘，成功的让前面那个更加用力的去进入。太痴迷于这样的感觉了，最后腿都合不拢，全身发抖。

“哥、我要射到里面去了…”，权顺荣觉得金珉奎的体温高得吓人，但其实是他自己被前后夹击快要融化，嘴唇贴在耳边上，“嗯，射、射进来，想要哥哥……”，一个alpha退出来后omega浑身打颤，自然而然吃紧剩下那根，更紧更热更湿地去舔舐。“这里可以再吃下去的吧？”，全圆佑也凑到耳朵边，“这么贪吃，如果怀孕了怎么办？”，没有捅进生殖腔，这一点omega还是知道的，“不会怀孕的……”

“不想怀老公的宝宝吗？”，“呜呜…想要的，想要帮老公生宝宝……”，反正在床上而已，为了快感什么都能说，“所以老公也、射进来”，用同样的手法捏住细韧的腰，两人份的精液灌满湿润的内里，因为太多了从穴口流出来，金珉奎伸手往里塞，“要含住啊哥…哥哥好不听话，流掉了怎么怀孕？”

“不想跟珉奎哥哥也生小宝宝吗？”，“想要的、想要给哥哥生宝宝……”，听了带着指责意味的话，直接反应就是委屈巴巴：“是你们、你们把太多都弄到里面了…才会流出来，呜…太多了、含不住……”

全圆佑没想着放过他，从床头柜里找出平常用的肛塞，“自己把屁股翘起来”，omega也刚释放不久，觉得腰好酸，要后面那个弟弟帮。金珉奎浑身都是汗，拦起哥哥腰臀的时候皮肤贴在一起，好好把肛塞推进去，又一些精液被挤出来，黏糊糊的顺着大腿流下来。

“你们干嘛……”，omega觉得好难受，扭一下就被全圆佑打了屁股，“要好好含住啊，不要乱动”，今天又容纳了太多的omega精疲力尽，被搞完之后还得含着两个人的东西睡觉，“没有乖乖含好，就要处罚的哦哥”，第二天还要检查，这两个alpha的恶趣味真的是无穷无尽。 

/  
第二天还真的有过来，金珉奎推开门，在哥哥软软的脸颊上印下一吻：“哥有乖乖的吗？”

“你自己过来检查呀”，刚起的omega声音软软糯糯的，金珉奎好喜欢。手掀开被子往后面摸，“好好的含住了，哥好乖”，“你们真的很恶趣味……”

“可是哥昨天还说要给珉奎哥哥生宝宝呢”，笑眯眯的alpha刀枪不入，把东西抽出来，上面还湿答答的，拿过去要让哥哥舔，omega直接的反应就是说不要，年下alpha向他撒娇：“不只是有我的东西，还有还有圆佑哥的呢”，“那也不要！”

窄窄的门缝挤进一个高瘦的身影，全圆佑打开门也进来了，脸上的表情跟昨天那种生气的样子可以说是复刻的版本： “为什么又趁我不在的时候自己先玩起来？”

*可能会有后续叫夹心夹心夹心糖  
*用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
